


hands

by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kromelle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde
Summary: Romelle likes Krolia’s hands.





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can’t remember where they were or what they were doing in the S8 epilogue and I love myself too much to go back and rewatch, so you get domestic Kromelle living peacefully on Earth.

Romelle has a certain… fascination, with Krolia’s hands. 

 

It started almost immediately after she met the Galra woman and her half-human son. While guiding them through the forest to find the ancient Altean pods, they happened across an aggressive goularis, a wild giant of an animal. Romelle hid while Krolia and Keith took care of it, tossing a shared luxite blade back and forth as they brought it down together. Krolia moved with the sword like it was an extended limb, her fingers graceful and gliding as it slashed across all three throats of the goularis. 

 

Ever since then, Romelle’s eyes always seemed to drift towards Krolia during battles. And in the downtime, she liked to watch Krolia sharpen her blade, studying her long, thin fingers, her claw-like nails, every line across her palm, the muscles flexing beneath her skin.

 

Then after the war was over, Krolia’s hands brought an entirely new kind of fascination to Romelle. They were hardened during battle, but with her, they were soft. They caressed and fondled, a polar opposite of how she treated her enemies. 

 

Those hands that could make a grown man scream in pain, could also make Romelle squeal in pleasure. 

 

But right now, in the comfort of their little cottage, they are very noticeably  _ not _ on Romelle’s body. 

 

Romelle watches with a perplexed look on her face as Krolia sits casually at the head of their bed, some sort of plastic tool kit at her side and holding a set of fingernail clippers. She stretches out the fingers of her left hand, tilting her head in consideration, before slipping a nail between the razors and squeezing the clippers with a soft  _ click. _

 

And just like that, one of her claws is gone. 

 

Romelle doesn't have time to mourn the loss before Krolia is asking, “Do you finger yourself when you masturbate?” without so much as a glance away from her task.

 

The question takes a moment to process, slowly rending Romelle’s cheeks aflame. “Wh—I don’t… what?”

 

“It's a yes or no question, sweet one.”

 

Romelle bites her lip, embarrassed. “N-no, not… really…”

 

Krolia hums in acknowledgment, moving on to her next finger.  _ Click. _ “May I ask why?”

 

This conversation is simply too much for Romelle to have while standing up. Head light, she slips to the foot of the bed, curling one leg underneath her. How is she feeling like this just from watching Krolia clipping her nails? 

 

“It’s not that I… dislike it, I just…”

 

“Don’t bother when you cum just fine from your clit?”

 

Romelle’s face must be redder than a tomato by now. She simply nods. 

 

_ Click.  _

 

Krolia sends her a lovely smile. “Do you know why I am clipping my nails, Romelle?”

 

Romelle shakes her head.

 

_Click._

 

Curling her hand, Krolia blows softly over her nails, then stretches them out to study. “Because I would like to fuck you with my fingers,” she says. 

 

“Oh,” Romelle squeaks. 

 

“Oh, indeed.” With one final  _ click,  _ Krolia switches the clippers to her other hand and starts working on the claws that remain. “I’d like to feel inside you, go deeper than I can with my tongue.” 

 

Romelle bites her lip again, pressing her thighs together. It’s true that Krolia doesn’t use her fingers much when her claws might hurt, but it honestly never occurred to Romelle that Krolia could just… clip them right off. They’ve always been such an integral part of her. A part of Romelle’s attraction to her. Seeing her hand without the sharp claw is almost strange. But at the same time…

 

“Do you agree?” Krolia asks. “Would you like that?”

 

Breathless, Romelle answers, “I think I very much would, yes.”

 

Krolia chuckles, a deep, velvety sound that strokes down Romelle’s spine. “Good. I think I would like to find your g-spot, especially. I’d love to suck on your cute little clit while I fuck up into you with my hand.”

 

Romelle squirms. It's suddenly very hot in here. 

 

“Or you could ride my fingers. Fuck yourself on as many as you can fit in there.” Krolia gives a dreamy sigh, continually clipping away. “Either way, I’m sure you will feel wonderful. Soft and warm, just like the rest of you. And so, so very wet…” 

 

“Kroliaaa,” Romelle whines, turning to hide her face beneath her hair. Again, she rubs her thighs together, trying to alleviate the steadily growing ache between her legs. 

 

“Aw, what’s wrong, sweet one?” Krolia says in mock pity. “Are you growing impatient?”

 

Romelle nods silently, then shifts to crawl forward on the bed, scooting herself to curl up next to Krolia as she works. She leans her head on Krolia’s shoulder, watching her clip over each nail with a meticulous precision. “Keep talking…” she mumbles, rubbing her face into Krolia’s neck and pressing needy kisses. 

 

Krolia smiles. “I've been thinking about this for days, you know. I went out and bought this nail beauty kit this morning, just for you. I’ve been wet ever since.”

 

Turning her face, Krolia presses a gentle kiss to Romelle’s forehead. “I cannot wait to hear your sweet little moans as you take me so deep,” she whispers. “I want to make you cum so hard you gush into my hand, and then I want to lick you clean.”

 

Romelle  _ whimpers, _ arching her body into Krolia, silently imploring her to hurry as fast as she can. Krolia only simpers innocently, because she’s mean like that. But she does continue working at a steady pace. 

 

Eventually Romelle watches with baited breath as Krolia finally clips the last nail, her right pinky. Immediately she reaches for Krolia, tugging on the collar of her shirt. 

 

Krolia just laughs. “Sweet thing, I still have to file them down.”

 

Romelle throws herself back against the bed with a long groan.

 

*

 

Soon enough Romelle gets what she wants, and she finds herself naked and spread-eagled in Krolia’s lap, three fingers shoved up inside her sopping wet cunt. Krolia, who hasn't bothered removing any of her own clothes, sits at the edge of the bed, giving a Romelle a full view of herself in the mirror hanging on the wall across them.

 

“Look at you,” she croons, kissing and licking along Romelle’s neck. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

 

She strokes her thumb up and down Romelle’s swollen clit, fingers withdrawing to trace the shape of her entrance. Then she fucks back in with a wet squelch, holding onto Romelle as she arches with a moan. 

 

It feels so amazing. Krolia’s fingers smooth in and out with a glide, making Romelle feel so full she’s dizzy with it. Already, she knows she’s helplessly addicted. She wants to fit all of Krolia’s fingers inside of her… maybe her whole  _ hand _ … 

 

The very thought makes her loll her head back, clenching down hard as her toes curl.

 

Krolia uses her free hand to play with Romelle’s tits as she works, so calm and collected it almost drives Romelle mad. 

 

“Mmm. Think you can take another finger?” Krolia asks.

 

Romelle nods eagerly, spreading her legs wider. The reflection staring back at her is positively lewd, and she looks away in embarrassment. 

 

“No, sweetheart, watch,” Krolia coaxes, reaching up to cup Romelle’s chin and guide her back to the mirror. “I want you to see yourself as I see you. A gorgeous woman in the throes of pleasure.”

 

Romelle hesitantly opens her eyes, blinking back tears. She worries her bottom lip as she watches Krolia’s pinky inching closer to her opening, tapping her chubby lips teasingly before slipping inside the wet warmth of her pussy. The stretch makes her keen loudly, writhing in Krolia’s hold. 

 

“There we go,” Krolia sighs blissfully. She moves carefully to let Romelle adjust, curling her four fingers. Then she begins to shift, scooting herself out from underneath Romelle. 

 

When Romelle makes a questioning noise, Krolia kisses her cheek. “Sit up straight for me, sweet one, that’s it.”

 

With Romelle sitting up by herself, Krolia falls to her knees in front of her. 

 

“Oh,” whispers Romelle.

 

“Oh,” teases Krolia, and leans in to taste her. 

 

Romelle falls back on her elbows, hips hitching up against Krolia’s mouth as she licks her pussy with relish. Krolia hums, sucking her clit into her mouth and lashing her tongue. Her fingers explore curiously, before happening across a sponge-like texture. 

 

Romelle cries out, and Krolia smirks to herself in satisfaction. 

 

“There you are,” she muses. 

 

It all gets so much more intense from there. 

 

Krolia begins fucking her hand mercilessly, pounding her fingers so hard she jolts Romelle’s entire body, and Romelle herself really can't do anything except hang on for the ride. Her breasts bounce with every thrust. Krolia guides Romelle’s legs over her shoulders and Romelle hooks her ankles behind Krolia’s neck. Romelle thrashes her head back and forth, squeezing Krolia’s head with her thighs. Krolia moans at the feeling. 

 

“Beautiful,” Krolia gasps against her pussy, her lips glistening. “Oh, Romelle, I could do this all night.”

 

Romelle practically sobs at the idea. 

 

“Are you going to cum for me, sweetheart?” Krolia asks, reaching up to take one of Romelle’s hands in her own. She threads their fingers together. 

 

Romelle glances down, seeing Krolia’s intense purple eyes, and nods. 

 

Krolia smiles euphorically, and leans down to lave her tongue over her cunt, sucking her clit into her mouth and bobbing her head. 

 

Arching her back, Romelle practically screams her orgasm, finally fucked over the edge. Her pussy grips Krolia’s fingers like a vice, making wet, embarrassing noises against Krolia’s face. But Krolia loves it, humming happily as she licks up Romelle’s release. 

 

When it’s over, Krolia keeps her hand inside Romelle as she crawls up on the bed, greeting Romelle with a sweet kiss. Romelle tastes herself on her lips. 

 

“So,” Krolia says, lightly stroking her inside. “What did you think?”

 

Romelle can see now that Krolia wasn’t completely unaffected this whole time. Her pupils are dilated, small dots of sweat clinging to her skin, between her breasts. Romelle spends a moment watching them, watching her chest expand and contract with each deep breath. 

 

Still swimming in the last vestiges of orgasm, Romelle manages to answer with gasped breaths, “I think… I like it very much when you clip your nails.”

 

“Mmm, good,” Krolia says, withdrawing her hand to lick each one of her fingers clean. “Because I’m not quite done with you yet tonight.”


End file.
